


Strawberries

by Tiggyloo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggyloo/pseuds/Tiggyloo
Summary: Steven stops by for a surprise, and very impulsive, visit.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I think we could all use some connverse fluff after those episodes

Connie was so startled by the knock on her window that she fell out of her chair and onto the floor in a heap of papers. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Then she looked up and saw an extremely shocked and concerned face staring at her.

Steven.

She stumbled to her feet and quickly stepped over to her window, threw the glass pane up, and hissed, "Steven, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry!" he squeaked, flinching away slightly as he floated outside. At least he didn't drop at all, despite his obvious guilt. "Are you okay?"

Connie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Now, what are you doing here? It's almost ten!"

"I-I, um, well…" He gently pushed his index fingers together and sheepishly looked away. "I just, wanted to see you, is all…"

The girl sighed again and rested her chin in her hand, elbow on the window sill. "Steven, you realize I'm going to bed in, like, twenty minutes, right?"

He looked disgruntled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I forgot that you go to bed at ten…" he muttered, blushing a bit. "I guess I should just go home…?"

He heard Connie make an "ehh" before she straightened up.

"I don't see Lion around, or your car, so can I assume you walked all the way here? Steven, that walk is like...almost an hour and a half long."

He cleared his throat.

"It'd be kind of cruel to turn you away after that," she continued, stepping away from her window. "Come on in."

A grin took over his face as he took hold of the window frame and squirmed inside, shutting it once he was through.

Feet now on solid ground, he went and peered over Connie's shoulder. She'd sat back in her chair and was now organizing a few papers in a folder.

"What were you working on?"

"Just more prep work for college. Nothing too interesting."

He hummed and straightened his back. "So, will I have to leave once you actually get ready for bed?"

Connie just shrugged and shut the folder. Then she stretched her arms above her head and stood up.

"I guess you can stay for a little longer," she said, almost teasingly, as she turned on her heel to face her friend. She had her hands intertwined behind her back and leaned forward with a slight smile on her face. In return, Steven raised his brows and leaned an inch back.

Then Connie snickered and turned away. "Okay, I'll be right back. You can hang out."

Steven nodded and watched her gather up her pajamas and a few other things. He sat in her chair as she left and started looking around at the items decorating the desk and wall.

He smiled when he saw the long gone pale glow bracelet looped over a pencil in Connie's holder. And he sighed when he saw the picture of himself as a kid taped up to the wall. He remembered that night. It was karaoke night and he had sung some pop song that had been popular at the time.

Steven continued to inspect her room from the chair as he waited. He was only glancing now, kicking his feet slightly. When he finally heard Connie re-enter the room it was six minutes after ten. He frowned, realizing that meant he'd probably have to leave soon.

Then he turned around in the chair to look at Connie. She was wearing a nightgown, which was off-white with little purple flowers decorating the fabric. He also saw that her hair was damp, and as she came closer Steven could smell her strawberry scented shampoo.

Connie crossed her arms and leaned on the ladder attached to her bed. Steven clasped his hands together in his lap and pursed his lips.

"You can probably stay for ten, fifteen minutes more," Connie said, looking at her clock. "I'd say you could stay longer, but I'm already feeling pretty tired, so…"

"Right," Steven said, scratching the back of his head. He looked to Connie and saw her looking back with half closed eyes and one brow raised.

That look meant that she was expecting a question.

Steven groaned quietly and hid his face behind his hands.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, then dropped his hands and brought his head back so that he was looking up at the ceiling. "I wanted to ask if I could, maybe, stay for the night…?"

He didn't have to look at Connie to know that she was smirking.

"I  _ suppose _ that would be okay," she said in a drawl that made Steven blush again.

He lowered his head and murmured something, which got an amused snort from his friend.

"Since my parents don't know you're here, and since it's too late to mention it, you'll have to stay quiet. Also, if you have to use the bathroom or something, you'll have to wait until they go to sleep so there's no chance of them catching you."

"I went before I left my house."

"Okay, good to know. So we won't have to worry about that, then," Connie said. She tapped her chin.

"Steven, did you even bring a change of clothes with you? Or even just your pajamas?"

He gave a blank expression in response. 

"Right, so this idea occurred on your way over."

Again, he blushed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Connie stated before turning around. She climbed up the ladder and onto her bed, then sat and looked down at Steven.

"So, what, you're just gonna sleep in your normal clothes?"

"I mean...I can take the jacket off," he said, then looked down and awkwardly patted his hands on his legs. "Hm…"

He stood up, took his jacket off, and hung it over the back of the chair. Then he looked down at himself, then up at Connie. She shrugged back and shuffled under her blanket.

Steven removed his flip-flops and puffed his cheeks out in thought. He should have planned this better.

"Remember to turn the lamp off," Connie said, startling him from his thoughts.

"Right, yeah. So, where, uh…"

He  _ really _ should have planned this better.

"The bed, Steven. There's plenty of room," Connie said, looking out over the edge of the bedframe. "Unless you want to sleep on the floor."

"That sounds uncomfortable."

"Which is why I offered to share the bed."

Connie had that teasing tone in her voice again as she laid her head down and Steven pouted. "Okay, just, uh. Give me a minute."

He looked down at himself again and gently hit his arms against his sides. Okay. He could just sleep in his jeans, right? That probably wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

"Steven."

He looked up and saw Connie peering down at him.

"You know you can just call one of the Gems and have them send Lion over with your stuff?"

"...That's a smart idea," Steven said and pulled out his phone. He dialed Pearl and walked into the other part of the room as the phone rang.

After explaining where he was and the situation he was in, and getting scolded by Pearl for his poor planning, Steven returned to the window. He pushed up the glass and hopped out, floating down to the road to wait. 

It was all dark by now, the road lit up by street lamps. The boy shivered, the cool air creeping along his arms and causing goosebumps. He probably should have grabbed his jacket before coming out.

After about ten minutes, Lion's portal appeared and the cat jumped out, right in front of the teen. He had Steven's cheeseburger backpack in his mouth, which coaxed a sigh. It had probably been the first thing Pearl found in his room.

"Thanks, bud," Steven said, taking the backpack and rubbing Lion's cheeks. Lion returned the gesture by gently chewing on one of Steven's hands before he could pull them away. He made a soft growl when Steven tried to free himself, but let go a moment later as he laughed.

"Okay, you can go home now."

Lion puffed and summoned another portal, and Steven returned to Connie's room.

He shut the window and went back to the half of the room where Connie couldn't see him to get changed. He returned to her desk then and placed the backpack on the floor, looking up at his friend a moment later when he heard her move. 

"You still awake?"

She grunted an answer.

Steven switched the lamp off. There was enough light from the street lamps outside to allow him to easily climb the ladder to the bed, and he was careful to not hit his head on the ceiling as he got to the top. Then he crawled over to the space beside Connie.

Connie was facing the wall, curled close to the surface, all settled in and ready to sleep. This left Steven with plenty of room to settle in beside her, which he did slowly as to try and not disturb her too much.

Once he was under the covers, he turned onto his back and looked to the girl next to him. She shifted under his gaze, picking her head up and turning it  _ just _ enough to look at him with one eye.

"What's up?" she asked, and Steven averted his gaze to the ceiling. 

"Um...nothing. Just, uh, thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

She snorted softly and put her head back down. "Of course."

"Good night, Connie."

"Mm. Good night, Steven."

Connie stretched and adjusted herself a little, and Steven folded his hands on his stomach. Then he closed his eyes and listened to Connie's gentle breathing. It soon evened out, growing slower and deeper as she fell asleep. 

Steven found himself lying awake for a while after that. He heard a few cars drive by outside, the glow from the headlights shining through the window and over his eyelids.  _ I guess this is why Connie faces the wall when she sleeps. _

Eventually, he heard Connie shift and he opened his eyes. She'd turned over in her sleep, her face now shadowed by his form. He gazed at her silently, tapping his index finger on the back of his hand.

Connie made a tiny noise which put a smile on Steven's face.  _ She's so cute… _

A couple minutes went by and Steven slowly, carefully, turned onto his side to face her. Apparently he wasn't careful enough, though. His movements had disturbed her (though maybe the better word was "alerted") and she mumbled something.

Steven froze, hoping he hadn't woken her. A few seconds passed before he decided that, no, he didn't wake her. But she still noticed him. In her sleep, one hand reached out, and Steven held back a chuckle. 

Gently, he slid his arm under her and pulled her closer. Small hands tugged on his shirt as Connie snuggled against his chest. A tiny sigh escaped her and Steven couldn't help but smile again. Gosh, she was so adorable.

With both arms now wrapped around her, Steven nuzzled into her hair and let out a contented sigh of his own.

Then he closed his eyes and soon drifted off, guided by the sweet smell of strawberries.


End file.
